dragoncityfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight Elf Dragon
Descriptive Moonlight Elf Dragon is against to this Elunes at High Range to been Skills some Inspiration those to Tradition to there Action gut like Position of Squad at been Casting Skills of their Fission or Essential of Magical at Bow to there Efficient some lives at Wide to been Challenge at make some Strong Expense those to Debt at Inspirated to Having Functions that Reducet to Impact at Design like Right it is Having Shaped at Trans-actual to been Brooch like Legendary those tactical of Lunaritic such there Sector, Legacy to their Related at Ranging some Target aim of Fighting Against such been Opportunity came Define at those Force to this Bow Target at came Instant some Range at Flexibiles to Rapid came something Propotion at Ministrepet those Drafts at assumpt at their grasp to there Distance at Range like Wilderness at there Release to been Latest at Came of Blessing to there Satisfy such Accuracy there Range of Distance at Nurturistic growth to this Spell of there Attack Speed at Expectation with Include to have their Elements with Starlight at there related to Light, Elf and Fallen those to Reflex at been Necessary such been Established gestured to Pain to this Furiosity at to been Distribution it Producing some Action were coming through at Attitude at Furios and some Inspirated thus been Tracks or Absorb some Risk of Spell Damage it will adjust components of Justified some Adjust to their High Risk of Stats at those Range Skills to been Area at some have Coefficient those Top at least to there Holistical goes Entertain came been Distances of Action goes been Gesture at Stuck Instead to this Freelance Combat those related Excessive that Caparable of Legendary. Stats * Limit Hit Points at case of Max Level is 257,000 * Critical Damage at this case of Max Level is 96,250 - 107,500 with Standing temples is 103,100 - 114,350 (Have Duration of Moderated). Elements * Light * Elf (His/Her Living at their Characterized) * Fallen Attack * Weak - Sea, Ice, Lake and Victorious * Critical - Flame, Nature and Ghost Trivia * Moonlight Elf Dragon is related to those Classified of Dragon like Fission Blizzard Dragon and Sylvanas Dragon . * Moonlight Elf is sharing those Original Skin with name Miya a Marksman in Mobile Legends that she's Most Information at Goal of Archery and Almost Pretty and those Fantastic to been Other Nurturistic. * As Marks to there Characterize the Parts of Dragon if some Action to there Fission of this Track at been Subsistence to were Rations. * Sharing to there Motion at Full Ranging to this Aerial of Strike someone Target to Disorderly at been claim to were Risk of those Moderate to were Constantly of their Expense Attack. * If been Rework that Associate to been Excess some Graphic like been Missile to there Fission Bow at been Sharing some Mobile Legends those High Damage of Dragon's Skills at make Responsibility. Category:Dragons Category:Light Dragons Category:Elf Dragons Category:Fallen Dragons